Digimon: Chronicles of the Digiprophecy
by Syringa Zwei Vier Dogwood
Summary: A bright world cloaked by darkness, an inescapable fate... once again, the world is in danger, and it is up to the Sovereigns of the Digital world to choose the ones able to save both realms. Now the journey begins for our 8 new destined heroes...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Part One**

The cries of a small child echoed through ruins that were once glory. Her whimpering was a mere decoration to the eerie scene that was composed of the dark sky and smog. The land screamed as flames burned its flesh. Scraps of metal lay scattered apart. Some pierced the earth, some crushed under the debris of crumbling buildings.

The little girl cowered in fear as unknown beasts roared, flinching at the slightest hint of them coming closer. But what terrified her most was the isolation in anxious waiting of her brother's return. The thought of him being devoured did not dare cross her mind. She will patiently wait for him, praying for his safe trip and success in finding other human life…

**Part two**

Hopping over obstacles that lay before him, he ran from giant beasts. Already has it been an agonizing hour of fleeing from blood thirsty demons. _Just what the hell are these things? _Diving into a tiny cave, the boy had escaped the claws of a monster, but for an unknown length of time. Already, the monster had begun digging into the tiny hole.

Thinking to himself, the boy had realized that he begun to regret his decision of leaving his sister alone. Having told her to wait for him, he left her hidden in the roots of a giant tree, telling her that he was going to search for others after hearing other voices. But now he was questioning if he was delusional. The search had been fruitless until…

_SPLASH_

Giant waters rose to the sky, only to quickly return to it's origin on the surface. The clawing had stopped for the boy, and the shadow had moved elsewhere. Relieved, and no longer regretting his decision, he knew now that there were survivors. But first, he had to go get his sister…

**Part Three**

Two children had put forth all their strength in pushing a boulder into the lake below. The loud splash caused an echo of roars throughout the city. Everything was going according to their plans, "Looks like they're gonna gather." Diving into the bushes, the two waited for their chance to bolt without being seen. It would only be soon until the monsters would gather to investigate. Their plan was to distract the beasts throughout the city and make a run for it, searching for survivors that had yet to be discovered by hungry animals. And so far, everything went according to plan. Varieties of them clumped to gather and the two dashed for the parking structure...

Everything had molded together. The earth had become a labyrinth, a giant puzzle. Running through the maze, their stamina began falling dramatically. Their tiny bodies were no match for the nightmare that had fallen upon the world. Time was depleting for them. Already the monsters were finished investigating. But they had to keep moving…

All over the place were dead ends. "Crap, what do we do?" One took the role of looking out, the other took the role of thinking, "Tch, I don't know." Eyes peering for some sort of opening, his heart pounded. What would happen if a demon had found them there? Either they would be devoured, or they would be crushed like road-kill. He had to find them a way out.

As he turned his head, a light flashed, "There!" A hole to freedom! The two ran towards the glorious exit, only to stop at the sight of another labyrinth, "Only trees… trees… trees! Where are the roads?" A crash sounded from inside the building. There was no more time for hesitation. The two boys allowed themselves to be swallowed by the woods, escaping into another hell…

**Part Four**

"EYAH!"

"STOP SCREAMING YOU IDIOT!" A girl smacked another behind the head as they ran. "You keep screaming over the tiniest things and that is EXACTLY why we had to run from our last hiding spot because that's EXACTLY why they found us!" The smaller girl burst into tears. Agitated, the taller one pushed her into a hole and hid in the building. Grabbing a steel pipe, she waited for the following creature to come.

As planned, the _thing _took bait. As its head went toward the hole containing the bawling child, the girl slammed the steel pipe down as hard as she could, causing the monster to pull back and run. Pulling the child out, the girl resumed their running.

"That was mean! How could you use me as bait? WAAAA"

"SHUT UP ALREADY OR I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

"NO!"

Her suggestion did not help. Instead, the child wailed even more. She fell and was too weak to pick herself up. Sighing, the girl held out her hand, "Stop crying or we'll never get out of this." Grabbing her hand, the child rubbed away the tears and snot from her face.

**Part Five**

It was a flurry of panic. The world was spinning to fast, mind unconnected from body. They moved faster than what they could mentally keep up with. Unsteady, they bumped into trees, trying to find an exit from the woods. No matter how fast they moved, they could not escape the snarls of the giant wolf-like shadow that followed them.

The frail bodies were about to collapse from fatigue, but they don't have that option. They have to keep moving. They have to keep running. They have to keep living. They have too…

"Ah!" So lost in thought, the two had run off a ledge. They rolled, painfully, down a somewhat rocky hill. Seconds after, they slammed into cement. Trying to get up, the girl has sprained her ankle and cuts bore all over her leg. The boy managed to have no serious injuries, and it was because the girl has cushioned him by her own will.

_I have to get up, I have to get up! I have to hurry! We have to run!_

The girl, quickly as she could, rose to her feet. She ran with a limp, boy closely following her. Feeling like a burden, she made it an obligation to at least let her ally live, "Go on ahead without me!" The boy grabbed hold of her hand, "I'm not leaving you behind to that thing!"

Suddenly, the earth trembled. They turned their head as they kept moving. What they saw made them shudder. Walking towards them without signs of tiring, it was the wolf-like shadow. Mouth wide open, drool dripped onto the ground.

"GO!" pushing the boy ahead, the girl tripped over her long scarf. He shook his head and tried to help her up. But alas, his efforts we driven fruitless as the giant paw crashed down near them. Body turning, the other paw came down slowly, crushing the girl in timely manner…


	2. Episode One: Beginning of Fall

**Episode One: The Beginning of Fall**

**Sunday: Morning Side One**

The sunlight rained down upon the earth with brilliance. The crowds went about at their usual pace, but there was a particular being among them that rushed with excitement. The boy was pumped with energy. He wanted to hurry to his destination, but he had an air of caution around him, eyes skimming the crowd for familiar faces. No one was allowed to see where he was running to. His secret was on the edge of being thrown into the familiars' public eye…

As he pushed through the shopping district, he failed to notice the crimson light that glowed from the toy that hung from his belt. But the light was quick to dissipate as he checked after making his way out, "Sweet, my Digimon's in perfect condition for battle." He resumes his running through the district, eyes once again skimming the scenery of people. Something irregular caught his eye. No… not something, but someone. _Focus!_ Adverting, his eyes from the girl, he continued his path to the Grand Cyber Stadium – the National Fall Digimon Tournament. His sole goal was the $600 cash prize…

**Sunday: Morning Side Two**

_Click click… tap tap…_

Sitting at the table was a peculiar girl. Strange clothing aside, she was leisurely playing an MMORPG without care. She paid no mind to the crowd that stared at her. After swiftly wiping out the opponent's army, she took a sip of her drink, "Hmm? Oh, it's time already." As she stood up from her chair, she noticed a boy staring at her as he rushed by. Chuckling, she realized that he was heading for the same destination as she saw what was clipped on his belt.

The girl packed her laptop and headed towards the same direction. But unlike the boy, she went by her own pace. She walked slower than the crowd, and she was lucky that her 'odd' looks warded people away from her. Nonetheless, like the boy, she failed to notice an odd colored light emitting from her Digivice. Of course, her attention was focused on something else.

Making a turn opposite from the stadium, the girl heads into a cake and noodles shop. "Ah! Two Four! Come to pick up the usual cheese cake and seafood ramen?" chuckling as she walked up to the counter, she hands the man exact change, "You bet."

**Sunday: Noon**

"Finally, I made it!" Pumped up, watches the screen as the matches begin to be drawn. As the results begin to show, the boy is even more pumped to know that he's in the first round, "Yes!"

ROUND ONE, MATCH ONE: RAPHAEL RAMIEREZ V.S JORGE GEORDON

The battle did not seem at all difficult for Raphael. In a matter of seconds, he beat down his opponent without much fuss or struggle. His confidence was like the brilliant light of life – with a useless shine to it.

As the boy stepped down for the stage, the next match was about to start. The strange girl he saw back at Startbucks walked passed him. This immediately piqued Raphael's interest. In his head, he had figured the girl would lose to the boy stepping up to the other side of the arena. She didn't look at all eager for the fight, nor did she have the face of someone who was confident to win. There was just the expression of being lazy and an air of being laid back. Not to mention, she was eating noodles from a carry out box as she walked up to the stage.

ROUND ONE, MATCH TWO: SYRINGA DOGWOOD V.S JACK HARBOUR

Syringa was lazy to command, and let her Digimon take the free control. This was an annoyance to Rafe. He could not tolerate anyone who didn't seem dedicated to win. He knew he would be even more upset if she won.

And she did. After slurping down a mouthful of noodles, she took a small breath, and then… The words didn't compute in Raphael's head. All he knew was that after her sentence, Jack's digimon was down in the second after. The crowd cheered as both stepped down from the stage.

"Jeez Sy, can't you at least look serious?" A boy who waited for the girl at the bottom of the stairs playfully bumped the girl as she was putting in another mouthful of noodles. After swallowing the girl made a face of being happily content. She handed the box to the boy, "I was hungry. Here's your half." Chuckling, the boy gave his thanks as the two went in opposite directions.

As predicted, Raphael was irked. How can a person of such attitude win so easily? Shaking his head, he tried calming himself. _She'll lose in a few rounds anyway. Sides, if she can win like that then maybe she's really good. Heh, now I really wanna fight her_. Spotting the girl sitting down with her laptop at a table, Raphael joins her.

"Nice match out there."

"Thanks."

"I'm Raphael. Just call me Rafe though."

"Syringa Zwei-Vier Dogwood. People normally call me Sy or Saitou."

The two chatted a bit. Rafe changed his mind about the girl. _Maybe she wasn't as bad of a player as he thought._

After a few minutes of silence between the tapping of a keyboard and watching the battles of others, Syringa paused. Rafe looked at her, curious. On her face was a smirk… no, it was the devil's smirk. Her fingers suddenly danced across the keys with swift and elegant movements. The boy had never witnessed such fast typing in his life. She stopped soon after, "And then the tournament was saved."

"What?"

"Ah, nothing nothing. Seems like someone was trying to hack the board to get their names back on."

Syringa hummed a tuned as she built a system firewall until her name was called. Figuring that the system was completely safe now, she put her laptop away, "Watch my stuff. If anything is stolen, I'll kill you in seconds to amuse the Ypsi-Arbor public. Thanks." The girl quickly walked up the stage and Rafe was amused by her comments.

ROUND THREE, MATCH ONE: SYRINGA DOGWOOD V.S SAGAMI DAITENGUCHI

He thought the round would last, but he was wrong, and this Sagami dude was definitely skilled. He also seemed to be close to the girl, not that it mattered to Rafe. But he noticed something about Syringa's fights, no matter who it was. After the minute of setting up, and a minute of letting her opponent get full of themselves, she wiped them off the arena without breaking a sweat. But he could not stay shocked, because it was the same with him. His name was then called.

ROUND THREE, MATCH TWO: RAPHAEL RAMIEREZ V.S JENNICE WALKER

Rafe won without much struggle. He knew the girl well, but didn't bother to hesitate. In fact, he thought to himself that he should have just gone all out. The girl, Jennice, cursed him under her breath, and then suddenly began screaming about how he would pay one day.

The boy and girl won all of their matches easily, maintaining their long winning streak without flaw. Rafe was eager to face this Syringa girl. She may not be taking the tournament seriously, but she was definitely beyond the elites. Of course, he was too. He had a lage record of winning tournaments. If only he knew that Syringa had a larger one…

It didn't take long before they were the last two standing. They both blew through their matches like a gentle summer breeze. And it was finally the time Rafe had been hoping for – his match against someone as good as him.

FINAL ROUND: RAPHAEL RAMIEREZ V.S SYRINGA DOGWOOD

Rafe was brimming with ego, and Syringa… well the girl just yawned, "Man… I need a nap." Luckily for Rafe, it did not affect his confidence. This was very well the difference between the two competitors. Rafe was cocky and fired up, the reckless type. Syringa was… well, aside from being just her, she was a calm person, and maybe too relaxed?

"Oy Chica, don't you cry when I beat you." Rafe plugged in his Digivice, smirking as his blood began to boil. His zeal for victory sparked sadism in Syringa. She would crush him so easily. The joy of destroying petty pride was amusing to her. Without a word, she plugged in her Digivice, but a strange occurrence happened. From Rafe's side, crimson light flashed, and from Syringa's, blue. Strange symbols appeared on the digivices, but soon faded. _What the hell…?_

After a minute of recovery, the crowd began to cheer. Both sides snapped back to reality and began their battle. Syringa gave Rafe a few seconds to show her what he had for battle. She chuckled as his digimon couldn't land a hit, "Frustrating, right? Did you really think you could win in a few seconds?" And she was right. It was frustrating. Rafe's digimon was a pretty high level. It was pretty much the same as her digimon, but at the same time the two digimon were truly far apart in every stat. "Let us finish this, shall we?"

Rafe was humiliated. His digimon struggled to land a hit. She practically let him get free hits for a minute. And after all of that, just one move… one move and everything was over. Rafe had lost. Syringa won. She got the money. He didn't. She wasn't as good as him. She was better… far better than him.

In a rage, Rafe begins yelling at the girl, "You cheated! I know you did! You're digimon is a freakin' Hack!" Grabbing his Digivice, he storms from the stadium. As Syringa gets to the bottom of the steps, she is immediately bonked on the head by a tall boy – Sagami, "You should've just finished him off instead of toying around."

"Pft! He was annoying, so why not crush him and teach him a lesson in life?"

"Hah, I suppose. You know, you would think that there would be a prize for Second Place…"

"We can just leave it as _they forgot about that…_ and continue on with life."

The two laughed as they walked towards the counter to claim the prize money.

**Sunday: Late Noon**

Rafe ran to release frustration. Running and running and running… He didn't think about where he was going, but his feet did. Suddenly stopping in front of a local house, he looked through the window on the upper floor. His concentration was broken by the alarm on his cell phone, "Crap!" Rafe continued his dashing, but now he had mind of his destination: work.

As Rafe reaches the building that is GameStop, he quickly walks into the back to change into uniform. But ah, what's this, a familiar girl walks into the shop just as he emerges back full uniform? Rafe knew exactly who it was: Syringa Dogwood. The girl looked about the store for something eye catching. She reaches for a Ps2 format game, but alas, she was too short. Reluctantly, the boy helps her and hands her the case, "There." He quickly returns to the counter.

"Pft. That's some attitude towards a customer Mr. Ramierez. Are you usually biased during work?" She walks up to the counter with the game and Rafe pouts as he rings her up. Opening the game case to stuff the CD in, a thick holographic blue card flies out onto the ground. Syringa picks it up, noticing a pixilated picture of a wolf on it. They both strangely stare at the card, "Er, that wasn't supposed to be in there. Just keep it I guess." Shrugging, Syringa puts it down into her scarf. Rafe gives her a weird look as she pulls out her wallet next from where she just slid the card into. Syringa looks up at him, "What?" Her only response was a blank stare, "Don't worry about the secrets of my epic scarf and just tell me the total." Rafe snapped out of it and quickly retorted with a sharp, "$52.99". Syringa hands him the exact change, "Ugh, don't tell me that's the prize money."

"Pft, not really your business if it is or not."

"You totally cheated."

"Nah, you were just too cocky. If you took me seriously, you probably would've had a chance."

Rafe takes a deep breath and opens the register.

A thick red holographic card falls into the $20 slot from the darkness. It was similar to Syringa's. Picking it up, Rafe sees a small pixilated picture of a bird. He looks at Syringa questioningly, but she shrugs to respond. Hearing the knob of the back door turn, Rafe, by impulse, quickly tries to stuff the card into his pocket. He ignores the remark Syringa makes about that being a bad idea, but it was too late either way. His boss had already caught him in action before he could hand the girl her change.

"Do all Mexicans just steal from everyone they work for?" There was a rage in Boss' eyes.

"Costa Rican for one thing and wait, let me explain, please." Rafe tried explaining, but of course, such an unbelievable story wouldn't be passable. The argument went on for a few more minutes, but came to an abrupt end.

"Is everyone at GameStop rude or something?" Syringa pulls her blue card and proceeds to explain. Rafe pulls out the card to prove the story further. The Boss was reluctant to hear, until their eyes locked. Almost instantly, the boss believed her and rushed into the back. A thought flooded in his mind, _those eyes were that of a killer!_

By the time Rafe was able to sigh in relief, Syringa was out of the store. Rafe quickly pursues the figure, "Wait!" Syringa stops and turns to see the figure, "Hmm?" Rafe collects himself, "Thanks for helping me back there." Syringa responds with her usual, "Pft," and then, "there's nothing to thank me for." The two shook hands, and resumed their separate ways. Of course, something made them stop – A phone call.

"P…se… elp... me" Static blocked most of the voice, and it was the same exact message to the both of them. Syringa had a bad feeling, "Hey, thanks for the game. See ya around." She quickly dashed off and Rafe stood watching her for a second in confusion. Shaking he head, he returned to his post at GameStop.

**Sunday: Night Side One**

"AH!" Rafe immediately plops into his chair and leans back after getting home. It was a horridly long day for him. Taking out his Digivice and staring at it, his battle resumes to haunting his mind. Angered, he chucks the contraption at the wall, hoping it would just shatter to pieces. He ruffled his hair in agony until the Digivice emitted the same crimson light that it did back at the tournament. The Symbol, too, returned and the toy began morphing into a new appearance. Thinking that he just lost his mind, Rafe steps out of the house and onto his front porch for some air.

Slamming his head into the palm of his hands and taking a deep breath, Rafe tried to clear his mind. Everything was done and over with. There was nothing more he could do. Taking another deep breath, he looks up at the very second a strange light flashes. Telling himself he was just imagining things, Rafe watched the clouds move by. But there was a faint scream. That too must have been his imagination.

Wrong… 

The volume of the scream increased as a giant ball of feathers came crashing down unto Rafe's head, "What the F-?" Rafe quickly jumps up and sees a rather large bird-like creature rambling to itself as it brushed off the dirt, "I told those idiots I wanted to use the computer gate. But do they listen? No. They just figure that the bird has no idea what he's talking about. Damn them. They think they're so cool…"

The bird finishes up, but before he could give proper greeting, Rafe grabbed the thing and rushed to his room, "Okay, what and who the hell are you?" The bird stood in silence, with the expression that he was staring at the face of a complete idiot, "You… really don't recognize me?"

"If I recognized you, then I wouldn't be sitting here getting weirded out by a talking bird."

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea who I am? Really?"

"No, I don't. I must be dreaming or something. Maybe someone slipped me a Roofy or something…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Think for a minute. You have no idea who I am?"

"I just said no."

The bird commenced himself to a face palm. Clearly, he was frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of all the humans in the world I have to get stuck with the one with the IQ if a freaking squirrel…" Rafe hearing the insult under the bird's breath, he retorted, "Hey I'd watch who you were talking about. You don't seem so bright yourself you over grown thanksgiving Turkey!"

"I'll have you know that I am considered to be one of the smartest Digimon in the Digital World. And I would rather be a turkey than road kill buddy."

"Wait, did you just say the Digital World?" Rafe finally found something to grasp on to reference information from.

"Great, not only is he stupid, he's deaf too. They really know how to pick 'em these days."

Rafe quickly grabs a card off from his desk. Staring to and for between the card and the bird, it finally hit him. It was his Digimon, Ladothmon. As Rafe made the obvious… obvious, the bird clapped in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Since you're done being stupid, let me formally introduce myself. I am Ladothmon, your digimon partner. Now, if you would look at your computer…" Something popped up on the screen. With a recap video of what Rafe just saw next to a box full of text, a voice began to explain about the creature:

A WISE BIRD DIGIMON KNOWN FOR HIS INTENSE KNOWLEDGE. HE IS A BASIC ROOKIE LEVEL DIGIMON BUT HAS STRENGTH ON PAR WITH THE COMMON CHAMPION LEVEL. WHEN IN NEED, HE WILL USE HIS FOWL'S SCREECH ATTACK TO WARD OFF ENEMIES.

"You are needed in the Digital World, Rafe." Rafe gives a disbelieving look, or maybe he was still trying to absorb everything. Despite Rafe's inconvenience, Ladothmon continues to tell Rafe about the Digital World and what must be done…

**Sunday: Night Side Two**

The light from the opening door removed the cloak of darkness and filled the spacious room with a bright radiance, "I'm home… as if there's anyone." Syringa plops down onto a cozy couch. She pulls out her laptop and turns it on as she sets her Digivice on the table and gets up to warm left-over food from last night's meal. Staring out the window, she sees children playing on their lawns, laughing with their parents, "Wretchedly, humans struggle to live... Heh, but I guess that's a good thing in and of it self."

After the microwave finished beeping, Syringa waited for a minute for the plate to cool. Once that passed, she grabbed the plate and headed to the table, slightly eager to play her newly bought game. Blue light from the toy and her laptop screen filled the room as she set her food down. A symbol drew itself onto the screens. Syringa tapped random keys, and even pulled out the battery of the laptop. Still there was blue. Well, until a tiny white circle popped up. Syringa sat down and watched.

She watched as the round dot grew. No… it wasn't growing. It was something coming out of the screen. Syringa braced herself to save her dear laptop. 3…2…1!

WHAM!

"Okay… that didn't quite happen as I planned…" The white ball _shot_ out of the screen suddenly, nonetheless right into Syringa's face. The impact caused Syringa, along with the couch, to fall back onto the ground. She didn't feel pain. No, not at all. Instead, she felt numb – er, least her face did. The round white object began twitching its dog ears, its tail brushed along Syringa's leg. It was soft… and fluffy.

Syringa finally sat up to look. Sitting in her lap was her ultimate weakness: Giant Ball of Great Adorableness. Syringa was cautious for a minute, staring as it curved its tail around its body. Its ears twitched and it began sniffing, peering around the room, "Something smells good…" Syringa's heart exploded. Despite the deep voice, it matched perfectly with his body, "There's food on the table if you want it." There was a moment of silence. But the being spoke again, "No… it's not the food…" It shifted its eyes back to the girl, "It's you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Syringa Zwei Vier Dogwood… Does this strange event not bother you?" Smiling, she shook her head and stated that weird things happen all the time in the area that is Ypsilanti and Ann Arbor, "And besides, you're not really that strange. You're my Tsukiwarumon after all."

"Heh, you're definitely worth being my partner." Tsukiwarumon hopped over the plate of food, staring.

"Go ahead and eat it." He quickly cleared the plate in seconds after.

"Syringa… the world is in great danger. I have come to your world from the digital world as your destined partner." He continued on about what was going on in the Digital World, the girl nodding the entire time, taking it in as if it were something natural.

After talking about everything, Syringa cleaned up and decided against playing her MMORPG. She began washing the dishes and Tsukiwarumon explored her home, all the while the two asking and answering questions, "Syringa, the average person would be freaking out right now." Syringa was now drying her hands, being done with the dishes.

She picks the great ball of fluff up, laptop afterwars, and heads into her room, plopping onto her bed, "I'm not exactly an average person. Besides, it's nice to be the one person to pull an over-the-top anime-manga reaction." Syringa turned off her lamp. The two had planned in their heads to sleep, but their excitement of truly meeting each other kept them talking all night.

"Ah, Syringa, before you sleep, I need you to check to see if something works." Syringa sat up, "Hmm?" He hopped over her, towards the laptop. The girl opened her laptop. Something strange popped up onto the screen, despite the machine being off. It was a Data Viewer of some sorts, and it was now displaying data about Tsukiwarumon:

TSUKIWARUMON, AN IN-TRAINING LEVEL DIGIMON THAT HAS MORE POWER THAN THE AVERAGE ROOKIE LEVEL. DESPITE THE FRAGILE APPEARANCE, THIS DIGIMON IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIKELY. HIS BLUE CHILL ATTACK IS DEVASTATING TO HIS FOES.

"That is the Digimon Data Viewer. It will be quite useful… I think." Syringa closed the laptop and snuggled with him, "We'll figure out how to use it when the time comes. For now, let's get some sleep. I'll make a big breakfast in the morning." This made Tsukiwarumon excited, and quickly went to sleep.

**Monday: Morning Side One**

Rafe glided through the halls of Willow Run, backpack slung over his shoulder. He stops by his locker to stuff books in and grab others out. His mind was completely out of it. Last nights events did not settle well with him. Taking a deep sigh, he closed his locker. Like a YouTube video being repeated countless time, the events kept playing in his head. Luckily, it came to an abrupt stop when a girl calls out to Rafe.

"F.M.L…Jennice." The girl pushes through the crowd. Rafe gave her a single minute. Surprisingly, she managed to slide through everyone, "Hey Rafe… Can we speak in private?" Rafe thought about it for a minute, but the two minute warning bell rang, "Sorry, the cars are calling." As he started to walk off, Jennice grabbed his arm, "How about during lunch?" Rafe quickly spewed out an excuse that he was going to look for something and made his escape.

As he worked on the car before his eyes, he thought about what he said, "I guess I'll ask someone about Syringa. I do need to know what school she goes to…" Something sparked in the workshop at the sound of her name. It was a clash of hate and love. Rafe looked up to see girls in a rage and boys chattering about, _What the hell?_ The boy next to Rafe asked how he knew of her. Rafe told him that she beat him in a game, and he was impressed by her skills. The boy laughed, "No one beats her. She's boss at every game. She's practically a legend."

_A legend I never freakin' heard of! _Rafe thought, but this answered Rafe's question of what school she attended. It was decided, then, that Rafe would go on a search for the girl, "It shouldn't be that hard to find her. She really sticks out."

**Monday: Morning, Side Two**

"CRAP!" Syringa looked at the time after finishing breakfast. There was only five minutes left to get to school. She was going to be late for band. There was no way she would make it on bike or foot. She sighed, "Well, might as well take my time." Tsukiwarumon, seeing Syringa in such distressed made a suggestion, "Syringa, you can ride on my back" Syringa gave him a funny look, but he began glowing. His form and everything began changing shape. Tiny black wings grew large, and from light emerged a wolf. Tsukiwarumon had digivolved into his rookie level.

KAMILUPEMON, A ROOKIE LEVEL DIGIMON WHO CAN EASILY TAKE DOWN THE AVERAGE CHAMPION LEVEL. HIS WINGS MAY NOT LOOK DANGEROUS, BUT THEY CAN SURELY CUT THROUGH STONE. HE IS ONE OF THE FASTEST DIGIMON WHOSE SPEED IS EQUAL TO STRENGTH.

Syringa was saved. By the time the Data Viewer finished, she was all set and ready to go. After making sure the tiny neighborhood was empty, she hopped onto Kamilupemon's back.

The two reached their destination just as the two minute warning bell ended, "Hide in the tree over there! I'll meet you after class, okay?" Syringa quickly dashed into the band room. As she slid into her seat, the bell rang. She had made it on time…

**Monday: Noon**

The lunch bell echoed through the halls. Rafe skimmed the halls, but saw nothing, well, until he turned the corner. Syringa was staring out the window. Rafe tapped her shoulder, "Hey, Syringa right?" The girl looked at him with a bored expression, "Nope. My mind is absent at the moment. Please leave a sticky note and I might reply if I don't throw it in the trash." Rafe just dragged the girl along with him outside – She of course didn't feel like retaliating, so followed without fuss.

They stop under a large tree, "So Syringa, did anything strange happen to you yesterday?" Syringa sat down and pulled out a box from her bag. She didn't answer. Rafe sat down as well and uncapped his water bottle, taking a big swig out of it. He would have continued what he was saying at the moment, but he was staring at the box, "As you were saying?"

"Oh! Well… yesterday, my Digivice started glowing, like at the tournament, and then weird crap started happening. My Digivice changed and well… my Digimon became real."

_Silence…_

"Can you at least respond?" Rafe was afraid that he was truly going nuts.

"I was waiting for your Digimon to randomly fall out from the tree and make a humorous entrance, like in the anime world. Guess that's not happening." Rafe was shocked. It was not because she believed him, but because she actually _listened_ to what people were saying.

Before he could speak, a white ball of fur fell from the branch above and perfectly _landed_ onto Syringa's lap, "I suppose that _this _happened to you?" Rafe was at a loss. He tried to find some sort of ground to stand on. It was as if fantasy was the actual reality in this world. Syringa tilted her head and started waving her hand at the boy, "Yes, my Digivice upgraded and I was hit in the face by the wonders of fiction… too." Ladothmon jumps from the tree and lands next to Rafe, "Genius to idiot. Hello? Genius to idiot…" Rafe snapped out of it, "What the hell?" Ignoring him, Syringa opened her box of mystery, only to reveal delicious looking cakes worth drooling over and stealing for.

"So I assume you're Ladothmon?" Ladothmon was taken by surprise, but it made him happy to be recognized almost immediately. At the same time, he felt sad, though more so pissed, that it took a stranger two seconds to figure out who he was when it took his partner an hour or more, "Dammit! Why do I get stuck with the idiot! Tsukiwarumon, it's no fair! Trade with me! I want the smarter one! And how do you know about me, ma'am?" Syringa looked at Tsukiwarumon, whose attention was completely on the cake, "He told me pretty much everything last night." The bird looked at the ball of white, but was ignored. His stare turned into a glare, "Tsukiwarumon? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh… you're…" There was a bit of a pause, but then his ears perked up, "Ladothmon. Hello."

"YES! Finally, he gets it. Lets give the boy a round of applause shall we?"

"Sorry, you're not as important as this beautiful cake before my eyes." Ladothmon finally took notice of the cake. His attention was very well captured.

"Gee, thanks for just leaving me hanging guys." The Digimon did not respond, nor did Syringa. But everyone was thrown into utter shock at what happened next. Syringa tugged her scarf a bit forward, making space between fabric and skin. She then proceeded to pull a kitchen knife out from the space without cutting anything but air. It was her Godly ability. Everyone stared at her and she nonchalantly continued to cut the cake into equal pieces. They were captivated by this… this show. The girl pulled a rag from her bag, which seemed normal, to clean the knife. They assumed she would put the knife into the bag, but they were wrong. She slid it down her scarf, and there was no trace of it after. Next, she pulled out forks and the essential silverware from the lower half of the part she tugged. She ignored everyone's staring and set out the cake. Once everything was done, she finally spoke, "You can stop staring and start eating now. It's low sugar by the way, so luckily I won't have to deal with hyper children." And like zombies, they slowly took in a piece.

The burst of flavor was beyond abnormal. Not only appearance, but even the taste was gorgeous. It was like the cliché of tasting heaven had become a true remark and not over exaggeration. They quickly gobbled down the cake as Syringa savored her bites, "Syringa, where and how did you get such an amazing cake?" Syringa pointed towards the direction of a Café that she works at, "My friend and I make pastries and stuff at the shop over there. This is just a new idea for cheesecake I had in mind. It doesn't take as good as it should since it is left overs…" Tsukiwarumon hopped onto her head, "No, it's delicious! But if it doesn't taste as good as it should due to this reason, I can only imagine freshly made." The three imaged it in their heads. Syringa chuckled, "Come to the café sometime and I'll give you some free cake Ladothmon." Ladothmon was joyed by her offer, and Rafe gave a look at Syringa, "Oh, sorry Rafe, but you'll have to pay."

Before Rafe could retaliate, they phones started ringing. Both answered and again, like before, they both received an earful of static. They could vaguely make out the message, but the point of "help" had gotten through to them. Syringa pulls out her laptop, but before she could turn it on, the bell rang. Sryinga quickly stuffed the laptop back in her bag, "Let's do this after school, unless you're willing to skip the rest of your classes. I have Art, and I. Never. Skip. Art." Rafe shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm not a useless bum." Syringa chuckled, "I guess that makes me a useless bum." Syringa looked at Tsukiwarumon, "Did you want to come?" He nodded and hopped onto her head, "But is it okay to go in public like this?"

"Pft, no it's not. Hide under my hat." As Tsukiwarumon slid under the strange hate with animal ears, Syringa turned to Rafe, "Meet me after school." With that, she dashed off to her Art class. Rafe sighed and headed off to his class.

Ladothmon ended up hanging around outside, flying about…

**Monday: Noon, Afterschool**

Syringa waited for Rafe at the front doors of the school. The bell had rung ten minutes ago, and already most of the students had cleared from the building. She could feel Tsukiwarumon's ears twitching, "Sorry, is it hot in there?"

"No. But it feels weird having my ears being touched for long periods of time." Syringa looked around. No one was in sight. She pulled him from under her hat. Tail wagging, Tsukiwarumon cuddled with the girl as thanks.

"Syringa! Sorry I'm late. My counselor was nagging at me about something. And then I had to call my job saying there was an emergency and I couldn't come in today. What a pain in the ass." Syringa shrugged, "Whatever. Let's go." She made a phone call as she quickly walked out the door, Rafe following her. Syringa could feel something strange in the air, "Thanks Sagami." She hung up, "Our destination is my house." Rafe nodded, "Cool, I can drive us there."

Quickly, the two hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. As the two entered, Rafe couldn't help but notice an empty feeling inside. It was as if he was being engulfed by the core of loneliness in this very building. Taking off his shoes, he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. There was little to nothing of décor in the house. Syringa walked into her room after telling Rafe to help himself with anything in the fridge.

After coming out of her room, Syringa couldn't help but notice a puzzled Rafe, "What's up dude?" She walked to the fridge and grabbed bottled water and a soda, "Nothing. Just seems… empty and sad in this house?" Syringa laughed, "Empty? Yes. Sad? No." Rafe seemed doubtful, "Where are your parents?" Syringa sat down and completely avoided the question as she handed him the bottled water. Opening her laptop, another weird thing popped up on the screen, "Hmm?" The two stared at the screen, "That's a Digi-Gate." Tsukiwarumon hopped onto Syringa's lap, "We have to go through." Rafe had a sarcastic We-totally-know-how-to-do-that face. But something caught his eye…

Ah, fine prints. Yes, this was Rafe's specialty. He had taught himself well to read over fine prints, "I'm gonna look like an idiot doing this but here goes!" He held his digivice towards the screen, "Digital Transporter Open!" Suddenly the party was sucked into the screen and flew out of another.

Rafe landed onto the ground, and Syringa landed smack into a tree, stuck. They were now in an unknown world. Everything was colorful and exotic looking. The trees and flowers were vibrant with color, "Welcome to the Digtal World. This here is Z-Data Forest." Ladothmon helped Rafe up. Rafe noticed an unfamiliar body. A large dog with black wings that weren't even connected to the body, "Who is that?" The dog quickly jumped up the tree, snatched Syringa, and came back to the ground, "Thanks Kamilupemon." Ladoth then explained that it was Kamilupemon, Tsukiwaru's rookie level Digimon. Rafe nodded, but still had a weary look on his face. Syringa petted the beast, "I assume you'll automatically Digivolve when you come home?" He nodded, "This form is more convenient."

"Let's get going everyone. Don't want to be attacked by some random Digimon now." Ladothmon led them through the forest.

So many strange Digital creatures or Digimon per se, roamed the forest. Some were frightened by the humans, some just stared, and many… just didn't seem happy at all. Something was definitely amiss. The group decided to climb the hill, expecting to see more forest to explore. But they were wrong. They found the source of the sorrowful expressions the Digimon had. Before their very eyes was a large city… in ruins, "Let's go." Syringa seemed attracted to the ruins – no, something was calling her.

"HALT!" A mechanical voice stopped the four in their tracks before entering the city. Of course, the group stopped after a slight jump, "PLEASE SHOW YOUR IDENTIFICATION." Syringa and Rafe stared at each other. Syringa got a flash from something in her pocket. She pulled out what seemed like a Nintendo DS but it was gray, a bit flat and… had a keyboard?

GUARDROMON, AN ANDROID WHO SPECIALIZES IN THE DEFENSE OF THE COMPUTER NETWORK. HE FAITHFULLY FIGHTS FOR JUSTICE! YOU DON'T WANT TO GET IN A SCUFFLE WITH THIS GUY!

"… Okay then." Syringa put the thing in her pocket. Rafe also found one in his pockets, but they were still puzzled as to what they were supposed to use for an identification card. Ladothmon tried explaining that they did not need such things, for they are the Destined Ones, which also piqued at Rafe's and Syringa's head. Guardromon, however, insisted on seeing the cards, "Damn, he's the cop that actually does his job and doesn't abuse his power of authority for donuts." Syringa sighed after saying that and thought for a second. She had an idea. Reaching into her scarf, she pulled out the strange blue card. The android grabbed the card, slid it into a slot on his side, "IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED. NEXT." Rafe gave him his card, and he too was accepted. Kamilupemon and Ladothmon looked at each other with a smirk, and then continued on into the City of Ruins.

Many Digimon cried at the loss. Some tried looking for resources to build simple shelter to sleep in, "This way." Kamilupemon took the lead and led the others to a tiny hut – which really stood out in the setting. _Ridiculously_ stood out in the setting…

"Hoy, we're here." Kamilupemon sat down as a tiny little woman stepped out. It was an old lady with a broom. She jumped in joy at the sight of the two humans, "Finally! They have come! But where is everyone else?" She looked at the two Digimon for an answer, "They have yet to be found." Still, a smile was painted on the woman's face, "No matter! This is a blessed sign! The Destined ones have come! Our land shall be saved!" Rafe backed slowly away, thinking the lady had gone nuts. Syringa raised a brow, "This… is seriously an over the top RPG moment." Ladothmon and Kamilupemon laughed, "You can say that, but this is reality. This here is Babamon. Shrugging, Rafe and Syringa pulled out the strange contraption.

BABAMON, A WISE DIGIMON THAT WAS ONCE A ROSEMON. SHE WAS A TRULY MODEST DIGIMON, BUT AN EVIL SPELL WAS CAST UPON HER AND CAUSED HER TO AGE DRASTICALLY INTO THIS FORM.

. "I'm not that old! I'm only but a few hundred years!" Babamon laughed and invited the group inside her little hut. Once everyone had been made comfortable inside, Babamon had thanked them for coming. "The Digital World is in a great crisis but you have finally come to save us all! A new hope has dawned!" She went on, but the four couldn't bear listening with full attention. Rafe was tossing around a pebble with Ladothmon, and Syringa was doodling in the dirt with Kamilupemon, which turned into tic-tac-toe. Babamon continued to ramble about how the Digital World and its inhabitants were saved, "Babamon!" The four sighed in relief as she was interrupted by a funny shrieking voice, "Babamon, the Nursery's been fixed up enough to hold the Fresh and In-Trainings! We'll start on the school soon!" a giant mushroom walked in, but didn't like the sight. He glared at Rafe and Syringa, "WHY ARE THERE HUMANS IN HERE? YOU'RE STINKING UP THE PLACE!" He went on an extremely long rant about how humans were ruthless for using digimon as a plaything, putting them into battle, and how they were nothing but trouble for them. Syringa pulled something from her scarf and Rafe was getting extremely annoyed, "Shut up!" Rafe quickly flicked a pebble at the mushroom. He was stunned, and before he could recover, he was stabbed… stabbed by something creamy and fluffy. Yes… He had been stabbed by death itself: a Hostess Twinkie, and the deed was done by no one other than Syringa herself, "If you hate us so much, then go rant in a ditch, not to us." The mushroom was furious. He stormed out of the hut and began heading towards what they know now as the school. Rafe pulls out his device to get an outline of the Digimon in case he decides for a later revenge.

MUSHROOMON, A ROOKIE LEVEL DIGIMON WITH A NASTY ATTITUDE. HE LIKES TO THROW OLD STINKY MUSHROOMS AT DIGIMON FOR FUN.

Babamon apologizes about his behavior as they headed outside of the hut, "The Digital World is falling apart due to a great evil force." A loud screech interrupts her before she could continue speaking, "You must be cursed. You just keep getting interrupted, eh?" Syringa smirked as spotted the Digimon. She opened her device to grab his data.

HISYARUMON, A FIERCE DIGIMON WITH A BAD TEMPER. HE SOARS AROUND THE SKIES, LOOKING FOR A STRONG OPPONENT TO FIGHT! HIS LEGENDARY DRAGON BLADE IS A VERY DEADLY MOVE!

The dragon swoops through the city, scaring off the Digimon. Babamon raises her broom, stomping her feet to the ground, "Get out of here! Leave us alone! We're already in enough ruins!" Hisyarumon laughs and prepares to shoot a deadly flame from his mouth. Syringa grabs her and jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. Rafe quickly joins side with Syringa, "We'll handle this." Rafe, brimming with confidence, yells Ladothmon's name and enters battle. Syringa shrugs, "I guess being reckless is fine for now. Kamilupemon!"

"Crimson Flame!" Ladothmon shot out an intense flow of flames that knocked the dragon back.

"Sapphire Storm!" A strange symbol appeared beneath Kamilupemon as flew straight up into the sky. Behind him, large ice spears formed and shot at Hisyarumon from all sides, freezing his entire body.

The giant block of ice crashed into the ground. Rafe assumes victory, but something was tugging at Syringa. She waited for the dust to clear, "He's not down yet!" Rafe is surprised and turns around to see Hisyarumon ramming himself into the Rookie Digimon, "Ladothmon!" Syringa ran over to Kamilupemon, who was struggling to stand, "Tch. Something's wrong here."

"He should be down! Destined ones! You must Digivolve your partners into Champion!" Rafe and Syringa look at each other in confusion. Rafe helped Ladothmon to his feet, "Okay, exactly how do we do that?" Syringa shook her head as he looked at her, "Let's just look stupid and do what _you_ did to open the gate!" Syringa pulls out her digivice, "Got the stats to Digivolve buddy?" Kamilupemon chuckled, "Why wouldn't I? I have the best tamer in the world for a partner." Syringa smirked, "Looking stupid time!" She pointed her Digivice at him and he was engulfed by blue light. "Ah, what the hell?" Rafe points his Digivice at Ladothmon, "Let's do this!" Ladothmon was swallowed by crimson light.

"Kamilupemon, Digivolve to… AOIKAGEMON!" As the light faded, a larger wolf had stepped out into the stage.

AOIKAGEMON, A CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON. SWIFT AND CUNNING, NO ONE CAN MATCH HIS LIGHTNING SPEED ON AIR OR LAND. HIS DEADLY CRESCENT ICE WING LEAVES WILL ANNAHILATE ANYONE IN HIS PATH

"Ladothmon, Digivolve to… SANTARROMON!" A giant bird, too, stepped out on to the stage of the scene.

SANTARROMON, A CHAMPION LEVEL DIGIMON AND FIERCE FIGHTER OF THE SKIES. THE FEATHERS ON HIS BODY IS MADE TO WITHSTAND THE HOTTEST OF FLAMES. WHEN FIGHTING A FOE, HE USES HIS DEADLY INFERNO ATTACK TO TAKE THEM OUT!

Santarromon and Aoikagemon are quick to take flight. Hisyarumon laughs, "You think you can take me out just because you grew a few feet? Hah!" He prepares his Legendary Dragon blade, but Santarromon has lunged at his face, clawing his eyes. He jumps away and uses his Deadly Inferno as Aoikagemon speeds past the dragon, cutting him with his wings, "Heh! That didn't do- What?" The dragon panicked as he felt his body turn cold. He was turning into a statue of ice, "No!" His flames were futile against the engulfing ice. Aoikagemon smirked, "This is your end, Hisyarumon." As the reptile was completely frozen, Aoikagemon shattered the sculpture with his claws. The fragments made and the data that fell were like snow.

The two champions return to their Rookie forms, receiving praise from the city. Everyone was full of excitement, but Syringa couldn't shake a certain heavy feeling off her chest. Nonetheless, she put forth a happy front. Kamilupemon senses her off feeling and asks what's wrong. She only responds with hugging him and a "Good work." Rafe shook Ladothmon's wing, "Nice job out there." Babamon walks up to them, "Despite such a defeat, I'm sure you understand that there will be more Digimon you must defeat." The two nod. Rafe confidently speaks, "Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to help you guys out!" Syringa sighs and nods with a smile, "Not like I have anything better to do with my days." They begin laughing, but it is cut short when a loud bang is heard from near by…


End file.
